


Alone Together

by SenpaiFrerard



Series: I don’t know what to call this right now [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiFrerard/pseuds/SenpaiFrerard
Summary: I proof read this but there is a possibility that I missed some things. Please tell me if there is anything that is spelled wrong or anything and if there are too many commas or not enough because sometimes I get crazy with those.Also I do not take anything anyone says personally so if you would like to tell me how you feel about this you can go right ahead. Just don’t be disrespectful If you don’t like it, I would like the comments to stay appropriate.On another note this is the first part of a series and I already have the second part done. I’m thinking it’ll be about seven or eight but that’ll depend entirely on my brain at a later date.I’m not sure when I’ll be posting the second one because I still need to go through it and next week is going to be very busy for me but I will find a day to do it.





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> I proof read this but there is a possibility that I missed some things. Please tell me if there is anything that is spelled wrong or anything and if there are too many commas or not enough because sometimes I get crazy with those. 
> 
> Also I do not take anything anyone says personally so if you would like to tell me how you feel about this you can go right ahead. Just don’t be disrespectful If you don’t like it, I would like the comments to stay appropriate. 
> 
> On another note this is the first part of a series and I already have the second part done. I’m thinking it’ll be about seven or eight but that’ll depend entirely on my brain at a later date. 
> 
> I’m not sure when I’ll be posting the second one because I still need to go through it and next week is going to be very busy for me but I will find a day to do it.

Frank was working long hours at the hospital so the fact that Gerard was also working long hours was completely fine. The fact that they saw each other maybe twenty minutes on a good day was perfectly fine.

Frank was doing a lot of over nights at the hospital so he'd get maybe three hours tops before he was back to work again. The hurricane wasn't helping either because it was close enough that there was flooding and people were still stupid.

So they hadn't had sex in like three weeks he could deal... for the most part anyway, he was a little wound up about it but he didn't think there were any problems. So he snapped at a few people throughout the day but he was working long stressful hours and literally never getting to see Gerard. 

Gerard would text him as much as possible but frank had to work and if he wasn't working he was sleeping. Day five of sleeping at the hospital and seeing Gerard long enough for him to force him to eat sometimes and actually hydrate they kick him out and tell him to go home because he's done enough.

He tries to reason with them by telling them that he's never done enough which is true but they're all tired of him snapping at them and he needs to go home and get a whole eight hours of sleep and take like two days off. Frank refuses to leave outright so Gerard has to leave work to drag him to their apartment and force feed him and tuck him snuggly into bed before returning to work. 

Frank wakes up to Gerard wrapped around him and he has to extract himself to go take a real shower because washing the important parts when he has time isn't bathing. He spends a total of two hours in the shower basking in it because he can and they have like unlimited hot water.

Gerard bangs on the door multiple times and tells him he needs to hurry up, because he needs to shower too, and even something about him not hesitating to drag him out of the shower so he can get ready for work. Frank doesn't bother turning the shower off, just gets out and tells Gerard he's out and then he climbs in.

Frank dries himself off and gets dressed going into the living room to lounge around on the couch for eternity. Gerard comes out of their room twenty minutes later clean and decides that they need to eat.

Frank sits across the table while Gerard scrolls through his phone and picks at his food, frank had finished his almost immediately after Gerard placed it in front of him because he was starving. He's bored though and Gerard doesn't have to be at work for at least an hour or so, so there's enough time for them to like jerk each other off or something which is good enough for frank. 

Frank tries running his foot up and down Gerard legs to start but Gerard just keeps scrolling through his phone, frank takes that as a personal challenge and when Gerard finishes with his plate he quickly gets up and takes both of their plates to the sink.

Frank walks up behind Gerard and starts rubbing his shoulders which gets some noises out of Gerard but he keeps scrolling through his phone. Frank takes Gerard phone out of his hand which gets him a whine and something about checking emails for work and pulls his chair out climbing into his lap. 

"Frank seriously, I have work to do" Gerard tells him which makes him rolls his eyes "your emails can wait like ten minutes" he responds. Gerard reaches around frank and picks his phone up "I'm serious frank this is really important I have to make sure they're coming or this entire gallery will have been for nothing".

Okay so maybe not that but he can try, he rolls his hips a little and Gerard doesn't even make a sound he's just squinting at his phone. He tries again but nothing, nothing's even going on in gerards pants in response to him which is not good for is self confidence.

Frank leans forward to give Gerard a kiss but Gerard reaches his hand up and pushes his face away "frank I'm not kidding I told you how important this is" he says and lifts frank up before standing up "I gotta go but I'll see you later" he says and then he's out the door. Frank stands there looking at the door for a few minutes Gerard hadn't even given him a kiss goodbye or anything. 

Frank walked into the bathroom and stared at himself trying to figure out if it was him because Gerard never turned down a chance to have sex. Maybe it was the bags around his eyes, or the fact that he'd probably lost a few pounds, or maybe Gerard was just bored of him. 

He didn't know and he was pretty sure that was the first time in the entire times of them being together that he couldn't get Gerard hard just by like touching him. That really fucked him up because he was confused and angry and maybe he was angry at himself or something.

It wouldn't explain why he didn't get any kind of reaction out of him though because he always got reactions when he was needy. Against what they'd told him he got ready for work and went because if Gerard was going to be gone all day there was nothing else for him to do at home and he'd slept enough. 

Shannon yelled at him when he walked through the doors and he ignored her, he was angry and hurt he just wanted to work and forget about it for a little while. He had to promise jeremy that he was actually going to go home and sleep in his bed before he was allowed to start working. 

Frank decided he was taking his one hour lunch at two because he was starving, he went to Taco Bell and got a burrito and then regretted it because he was trying not to eat there so much. He thought he'd done pretty good because it had been four months since he went there. 

Frank pulled out a cigarette on his way back to the hospital, he hadn't had one in two days which didn't help his mood. He had to stop when the rush hit him from just the first drag and yeah he felt a little better about halfway through it.

Gerard was always harassing him to stop smoking because how could he sit there and tell other people to quit when he himself smoked. Frank would usually tell him that you know because it's his fucking job to tell them too and he'd tell Gerard to get off of his back too.

Its not like he didn't know that he needed to quit he just wasn't ready and after this morning he realized that he was in fact not ready to quit. And he thinks he deserves it since said boyfriend who thinks he should quit wouldn't even look at him this morning and he's stressed out.

Gerard could have joined him in the shower but no he just wanted him to get out so he could get ready for work. Frank angrily goes back to work thinking about Gerard and his fucking art gallery that seems to be more important than his boyfriend.

He only snaps at Jeremy three times before it's time for him to leave, not that he wants to but he promised that he'd go home and he wasn't going to break a promise. He expects Gerard to be there when he gets home but apparently that's too much to ask for so he checks to see if maybe Gerard texted him and told him that he'd be home late but that seems like it's too much to ask for as well.

Frank texts Gerard and asks him if he should make dinner or if he should just eat whatever, he waits an hour before ordering Chinese because he's fucking starving and apparently Gerard can't even check his phone from time to time. Even though he's angry at Gerard he still orders enough for him to eat when he gets home and he ignores the voice in the back of his head whispering "if" because Gerard is definitely going to come home.

Frank waits in the living room with a book that he hasn't actually been reading, he's been checking his phone every ten minutes to see if Gerards texted him. After an hour he calls him and it rings until it goes to voice mail and he leaves him a message telling him that there's food for him and that he can't wait for him to come home.

Frank falls asleep on the couch around three in the morning and wakes up at eleven fifteen to no texts and Gerard no where in sight so he goes out in the balcony and smokes like three cigarettes before eating Gerards portion of the Chinese. He calls Gerard three more times but only leaves one message stating that he's going out and that he'll be home by eight.

He goes to the dog park to watch other people's dogs and wish that he had time to take care of one or at least Gerard. They both work outrageous hours so there's no way they can have a dog but he can wish and go visit his parents and play with their dogs.

He decides at four he's going to his parents house and orders an Uber to get there, he didn't think he looked that bad until his mother opened the door and gave him a sad look. "Thanks mom you make me feel great" he said sarcastically which she ignored "you look like your starving is gerard not taking care of you?".

Frank snorts and sits down at the table accepting the cup of coffee thats handed to him "we haven't seen each other much because of work and this fucking hurricane and yesterday he basically ignored me the entire morning even when I was obviously trying to get some". She shakes her head "well talk to him about it you know how he gets with work" which yeah duh he knows that "I would but he didn't come home last night and he's been ignoring all my texts and my calls I don't even know where he is".

She shoves a plate of spaghetti in front of him and he eats it like he hasnt eaten in a month because he's sad and angry and still hungry. They go outback to have a cigarette after that and he plays with her dogs for a little while before telling her that he has to leave. He doesn't mention the fact that he thinks Gerard might be cheating on him because it's just the little voice telling him that.

He doesn't think Gerard would be capable of doing that and they've been dating for like four years so he doesn't think Gerard would fuck that up. And then there's the voice telling him that Gerard didn't want to have sex with him and that he didn't come home so there was obviously something going on. 

Frank trusts Gerard completely and the reason he's going to Gerards work studio is not because he thinks he's cheating on him it's because he's worried about his boyfriend who hasn't talked to since yesterday morning. If the back up reason Frank's going there is because he might be cheating well that's between him and his brain.

Frank's relieved when he sees Gerard in there working but when security tells him he's not allowed to go in that posses him off. "I'm his boyfriend what do you mean I can't go in?" He demands "I'm sorry but we can't let anyone in and just because you say your his boyfriend doesn't actually make you his boyfriend".

This guys lucky frank stopped fighting people because otherwise he'd be throwing these fucking hands and nothing would stop him "can you go talk to him and tell him I'm here at least he'll tell you I'm his boyfriend" the guy grunts but doesn't move. Franks eye twitches because this is the most frustrating thing he's ever had to deal with and he's had to deal with a lot of people in denial about their health.

Frank pulls out his phone and calls Gerard and he can basically hear his phone ringing but Gerard's talking to someone and completely ignoring his phone like it couldn't be like his mom calling or something. So he calls again and again and he watches Gerard pick up his phone look at it and then turn it off stuffing it in his pocket. 

Franks heart actually breaks at that moment because he looked at who was calling and didn't find it important enough to answer. Frank stands there for another minute before leaving, he decides that he's going to walk home because he'd like a nice mope right about now.

He texts Shannon and tells her what happened about that asshole that wouldn't let him in and the fact that he literally watched Gerard see he was calling and ignore him like he was a scam caller. Frank goes home and changes before meeting Shannon at the bar, he has to go to work in the morning but he's planning on getting shit faced and pretending that his boyfriend doesn't hate him.

"He's probably not even going to come home tonight" he says after his third shot "he probably hates me or something" Shannon pats his back "no sweetie he's just got work he's busy he'll come home". Frank shakes his head downing another shot "no he's not and even if he does it doesn't matter because he's going to ignore me and I just wanted to fucking have sex because I've been on edge lately and we haven't in like a month and everyone knows and" he takes a deep breath.

"I couldn't even like get him hard yesterday like I was in his lap and it was obvious that I wanted to have sex but he just kept looking at his phone, he's probably bored of me or resents me or something". After his sixth shot Shannon tells the bartender to give him water and nothing else because it's been like an hour and a half and he doesn't need to do that to himself.

Shannon drives him home and drags him to his room and pushes him into bed laughing when he's immediately asleep. Frank wakes up feeling surprisingly okay for how much he'd had in such a short time and he makes breakfast and gets ready for work. 

He's sitting on the balcony scrolling on his phone with a cigarette in his hand when the door slides open, he knows it's Gerard but he kind of hopes it's like a murderer or something coming to put him out of his misery. Frank ignores him for a few minutes "I made breakfast" he says taking a drag off his cigarette he opens tumblr and starts looking through it. 

Gerard goes inside and then comes back out a few minutes later sitting down next to frank eating. "Hey" he says but frank ignores him in favor for scrolling on his phone because that asshole comes home and just says "hey" to him. 

No apologies for ignoring him or not coming home, not answering his phone, looking right at who was calling and turning his phone off. "You know" frank starts to say then stops and take a deep breath "am I ugly?" He asks and waits a minute but Gerard doesn't say anything.

Frank looks over to see Gerard's confused face "what?" He asks and okay franks pretty sure it was a clear question motherfucker. Frank sits his phone down "am I ugly?" He asks again Gerard sets his plate down "where is this coming from?" Gerard asks frank snorts. 

Frank stands up and pulls out another cigarette lighting it up "well we haven't had sex in like a month which yes I know we've been busy but the other morning I was trying to initiate it and you didn't even get hard so I was just wondering if you don't find me attractive anymore". Gerard stares at frank for a minute and then opens his mouth but closes it again and repeats this a few more times while frank smokes his cigarette staring right back at him.

"Baby" Gerard says and frank rolls his eyes so hard he's sure that they are going to roll right out of his head and plop on the ground "don't baby me" he says. Gerard stands up and backs frank up against the railing ignoring frank when he blows smoke right in his face "wanted to know why you ignored my calls yesterday I watched you turn your phone off am I not important enough to even be told whether your alive or not?".

Yes frank has an attitude and he doesn't give a shit if Gerard has a problem with it because this motherfucker has the audacity. Gerard looks like a kid that's being scolded by his mother and when frank blows smoke in his face again he snatches the cigarette out of franks hand and throws it over the railing. 

"I have an ashtray for that" frank says reaching into his pocket to pull his cigarettes out lighting up another one. He doesn't blow the smoke into his face because it's actually really disrespectful but he continues to glare at Gerard.

Gerard puts his hands on franks shoulders "listen I'm sorry okay I've been super busy and you haven't been home lately so I didn't think it was that big of a deal". Frank eyebrow twitches "I came to your studio yesterday and that asshat of a security guard wouldn't let me in to see you and you turned your phone of so I couldn't ask you to prove to him that I knew you" frank takes a drag off his cigarette and stares at Gerard waiting.

Gerard sighs and runs his hand up and down franks left arm "Okay I'm sorry and there's no excuse and I should have at least texted you to let you know I was okay but it was really important and I'm going to fire that guy because I've told him who you were and he knows what you look like". Frank sighs because still not the fucking point of this conversation "okay, listen Gerard I'm going to be completely honest with you right now" He tells him flicking his cigarette butt over his shoulder.

Frank shoves both of his hands in Gerard hair and yanks him down to kiss him hard shoving his tongue in his mouth. Gerard makes a surprised noise and slides his hands down Frank's back to his ass pulling him against him.

Frank pulls back and gasps breathing heavily "okay I was just making sure" He says and reaches down to squeeze him through his pants. Gerard groans and squeezes his eyes shut "what's this about?" He asks his voice higher than he would ever admit.

Frank takes a deep breath "the other day I was literally grinding on you and just nothing I had to make sure it wasn't me" He explains. Gerard furrows his eyebrows "oh my god no your beautiful" He says pulling him back into a kiss, he shoves his thigh in between Frank's legs.

Frank moans into Gerards mouth putting both of his hands on the railing "oh fuck" frank sighs leaning his head back "we should take this inside before you push me off the balcony" He says. Gerard laughs and pulls frank inside and slams the door shut pushing him against the door.

Frank actually gets the breath knocked out of him while Gerard attacks his neck biting him wherever he can reach. Frank pulls on Gerards shirt until he backs up so he can pull it up over his head and throw it somewhere behind Gerard. 

Frank rips his shirt over his head and drops it on the floor and goes strait for his pants trying to get them off as fast as possible. Gerard grabs Frank's thighs and pulls him up to wrap his legs around his waist walking over to the table and sitting him on top of it.

Frank leans back on his arms and puts his legs down as Gerard runs his hands up and down his sides and sucks on the side of his neck. Gerard pulls back and frank whines "no what are you doing?" He asks Gerard pats his head "give me a second" He goes over to the cabinets and rummaged through until he pulls a bottle of lube out and goes back to the table.

Frank scoots back on the table and leans on his elbows and pulls his legs up on the table, Gerard gets down on his knees and opens the bottle squeezing some out onto his fingers. Gerard starts fucking and biting Frank's left thigh as he rubs his finger over Frank's hole.

Frank moans and throws his head back as Gerard pushes his finger in "fuck your so tight" he whispers mostly to himself. Gerard pushes another finger in and starts stretching frank with his two fingers.

Frank pushes down on his fingers and Gerard moves his fingers around until he finds Frank's prostate, which he knew he found when frank lifted his hips off the table. Gerard stands up and pushes Frank's hips back down pushing in another finger.

Frank lays back on the table and throws his right arm over his face groaning as Gerard stretches him almost too much. Frank sits up and grabs the back of Gerards neck pulling him in for a kiss and then pulls back breathing heavily "if you don't fuck me now I'm going to kill you" he says and Gerard nods.

Gerard slips his fingers out and fumbles as he picks up the bottle of lube and squeezes it into his hand. He groans as he unzips his pants and pulls his cock out with one hand lubing it up and pushes right into frank groaning as he bottoms out "fuck" frank sighs and leans back. 

Gerard pulls almost all the way out and slams back in the table jerking against the floor with the force of his thrust. Frank wraps his legs around Gerard and pulls him as close as he can gasping "oh fuck if you don't make me come in like the next five minutes I'm actually going to explode". 

Gerard pulls frank close and leans on the table thrusting into frank as hard as he can, frank grips the back of Gerard's head and pulls him in for a kiss but they're just panting into each other's mouth. "Please fucking hurry" frank gasps and Gerard reaches one hand to grab franks cock but he smacks his hand away "no you need to make me come Gerard".

Gerard grips franks back dragging his nails across it as he fucks into frank the table scraping across the floor "someone's going to call the cops or something" he pants into franks ear. Frank groans and gasps at his surprise orgasm "oh fuck" he yells as he digs his nails into Gerard's scalp. 

Gerard moans as frank squeezes around him driving into him over and over again almost there. Franks grip loosens and he sighs "come on Gerard come in me" he moans and looks Gerard right in the eye and Gerard losses it.

Gerard squeezes frank against him as hard as he can filling him up panting hard in his ear frank runs his hand through Gerard's hair slowly "there you go" he whispers. Gerard pulls out and flops into a nearby chair leaning over trying to catch his breath "next time we should do that on something more stable we've managed to scratch the floor up" he says once he catches his breath. Frank lays back on the table and laughs "I'll fucking fix it and we'll get something soft to put on the bottom of the legs because Jesus Christ I think that's the hardest you've fucked me in years" he says.

Gerard looks up at him "I'm sorry if you feel like your less important than my work I've just gotten into the habit of working more to keep my mind off the fact that you work a lot" frank smiles and sits up reaching his arms out. Gerard stands up and gets in between franks legs wrapping his arms around him "apology accepted just if I text you can you please take like five seconds to at least give something to know your okay?" Frank asks.

Gerard nods "yes from now on I will" he promises and kisses frank groaning into his mouth frank pulls back " we are not going again I need a shower and I'm sore so you'll have to wait" Gerard laughs and picks frank up carrying him to the bathroom. Frank gets on his knees and sucks Gerard's cock only because there's no way he can go another round and Gerard seems to be ready as soon as they get in the shower. 

Frank jerks himself off as he chokes down Gerard's cock and comes at the taste of Gerard's come on his tongue. Frank makes the executive decision that as soon as they get out of the shower they are going to bed so he can get a good nights sleep for work in the morning.

Jeremy says something about frank being in a good mood when he gets to work and frank throws like four pens at him because he keeps mentioning it. Shannon is happy that frank doesn't snap at her at all throughout the day and also gets a pen thrown at her.


End file.
